Growing On Me
by SarahLou
Summary: Just a songfic! readreview puhleeze!FK -)


A/N: hey man. I'm waiting til 10:00 so I can post my new chapter up for my other story. Read it. It's awesome…umm not much to say about this really. It's a songfic that I got of the SoR soundtrack. My favorite. Hmm what else? Read, review etc. keep in mind that it's my first songfic. It was really hard to write actually. I got the idea from my 7th grade experience with the guy I liked… I sat next to him…he was annoying as hell but I loved it. Okay anyways…toodles! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Growing on me" and I most definitely own the movie, School of Rock. Damn.   
  
--Growing on me-  
  
Katie ran down all of the corridors at Horace Green Middle School, finally reaching her 7th grade classroom. Straightening her hair she walked in. Late.  
  
_I can't get rid of you  
  
I don't know what to do  
_  
They had changed seats again. Leaving only one spot... Next to the most annoying kid in class, Freddy Jones. She scowled at Eleni for not saving a seat for her.  
  
_I don't even know who is growing on who  
  
'Cos everywhere I go your there_  
  
"Hey, Katie! Come on, take a seat next to the almighty Fredster!"  
  
"Yes Katie, Freddy was nice enough to save a seat for you!" said Mrs. Calrson, their teacher.  
  
"Great." Katie said, not trying to hide her sarcasm.  
  
_Can't get you out of my hair  
  
Can't pretend that I don't care - it's not fair_  
  
Sitting next to Freddy was annoying, to say the least. When Katie tried to listen to her headphones he would take them off and say "What is Katie dear listening to today?" or if she were trying to concentrate on the teacher he was always tapping on his desk with his hands. (I know a lot of percussionists at my school who do that.) Katie was going to ask for a seat change as soon as possible.  
  
_I'm being punished for all my offences  
  
I wanna touch you but I'm afraid of the consequences_  
  
Then there were times when he was…different. Once she was absent for three days straight and he called her and gave her all of the homework assignments. She was going to kill Marta or Summer or whoever for giving him her phone number though.  
  
_I wanna banish you from whence you came  
  
But you're part of me now.  
  
And I've only got myself to blame_  
  
But then again, he was always asking for her answers  
  
"ppsssttt…Katie, what's the answer?"  
  
"shut up Jones!"  
  
"aww come on…help little Freddy out", he said, while pouting.   
  
Katie just smirked…  
  
_You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)  
  
You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)  
  
Any fool can see_  
  
At band practice she'd find herself staring at him.  
  
"This has to stop…now!" she told herself, while walking home from Dewey's  
  
"Hey! Need some company"  
  
"Oh man" she said under her breath  
  
"That was some solo you pulled today. Didn't know you were actually any good, not that we can ever hear you anyways."  
  
"Thanks Jones, you're too kind."  
  
"Just Kidding" he said, laughing. Then he put his arm around her shoulder and she started getting those stupid butterflies that he was giving her lately.   
  
_Sleeping in an empty bed  
  
I can't get you off my head  
  
I won't have a life until you're dead  
  
Yeah you heard what I said_  
  
"Come on Katie, get some sleep" she told herself. Trying to forget the walk home from Dewey's…But her mind kept on wandering to Freddy. "Count sheep! Do anything! Just try and get some sleep!"  
  
_I wanna shake you off but you just won't go  
  
You're all over me but I don't want anyone to know  
_  
Next day in school, Katie was pretty tired.   
  
"Late night?" (with an added wink)  
  
"UGH! Shut up Freddy!"  
  
"You never call me by my first name…"  
  
"Well I do now!"  
  
"Aww does little Katie have a crushy wushy on Freddy Weddy?"  
  
_That you're attached to me, that's how you've grown  
  
Won't you leave me, leave me, leave me alone  
_  
"Yeah….Right…" Katie said…trying to hold back her blush  
  
"It's okay…I like you too" Freddy said, smugly  
  
_You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)_  
  
"yeah….okay" Katie said, disbelievingly.   
  
"Guess I'm gonna have to prove it"  
  
And without any warning, he kissed her.  
  
"See, sitting next to me isn't THAT bad" he said, smirking at the stunned look on her face.  
  
_You're really growing on me  
  
(or am I growing on you)  
  
Any fool can see_


End file.
